1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine control program generation device, a machine control program generation method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2003-228403 A describes a configuration for editing a time chart for input devices and output devices by using a personal computer, compiling time chart data into a machine language, and transmitting the compiled machine language to a processing device via an interface.
Moreover, JP 2000-181514 A describes an input/output device number assignment method for a sequence program for a programmable controller. When divided sequence programs are generated by using peripheral devices, an individual unit label is set to an input/output unit while a device label is set to each of input/output devices of each of the input/output units in a virtual device configuration. Then, an input/output device number adapted to an actual device configuration is automatically assigned when the plurality of sequence programs are combined.